Inuyasha's Day Off
by Kenshin Himura
Summary: What chaos will happen when a certain dog hanyou is dragged to the fair?
1. Whoever heard of a demon at a fair?

Inuyasha's Day Off  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime.  
  
K.H.: "At the time that I began writing this, I only saw 2 episodes of Inuyasha. I don't remember much about the first one except that there was some strange mask involved, but the second one was when Inuyasha turned into a human & a spider head injected poison into him. Ok, enough of me blabbing on..."  
  
Inuyasha: "Yes, spare us you stupid girl."  
  
K.H.: "Kagome."  
  
Kagome: "SIT BOY!!!"  
  
*Inuyasha's rosary glows & he falls flat on his face*  
  
Inuyasha: "Ouch! Bitch..."  
  
K.H.: "Ok, on with the story!" ^^*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It's morning & Kagome walks out of her house.  
  
She stretches, yawns, & glances around, "Where is he?"  
  
She walks over to the well & looks around again, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha's head & chest appear below the leaves of a nearby tree, obviously hanging upside down, "I'm right here, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome looks over at him & smiles, "We're going to be doing something different today. We're taking a break from finding the Shikon jewel shards- "  
  
"WHAT???" Inuyasha shouts, "THERE'S NO TIME FOR A BREAK!!!!"  
  
Kagome gets a little angry, "Don't make me give the command."  
  
Inuyasha hushes & groans, "Alright, what are we going to be doing today?"  
  
Kagome grins, "Well, I'm off of school for a week since there's a fair & I was wondering..."  
  
Inuyasha crosses his arms & closes his eyes, ~Here we go...~  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you & I could go. Shippou could come too!" Kagome exclaims.  
  
Inuyasha grunts with his arms still crossed & his eyes still closed, "No, I'm not going to some stupid fair."  
  
Kagome continues to grin, "Aw, come on! It'll be loads of fun!"  
  
Inuyasha pulls himself back up onto the tree branch, "I'm not going or coming down until you agree that we continue our search for the jewel shards."  
  
Kagome grins evilly, "You forgot one little thing..."  
  
Inuyasha looks at her, "What?"  
  
"I can make you come down... SIT BOY!!!" Kagome yells.  
  
The rosary on Inuyasha's neck glows & he falls out of the tree & slams into the ground hard.  
  
He grumbles while he's face down in the dirt, "Damn you Kagome..."  
  
Kagome walks up to his side & looks down at him with the same evil smirk, "So you'll go with me to the fair?"  
  
"Keep dreaming," Inuyasha retorts.  
  
Kagome growls & shouts out about 50 more 'Sit boy' commands, one after the other.  
  
After the final one, tear drops form at the ends of Inuyasha's eyes, "Alright, I'll go to the stupid fair with you, just please stop giving sit commands!"  
  
Kagome chuckles, "I just knew that you would see things my way."  
  
Inuyasha just lies there, smarting from his aching muscles.  
  
Kagome helps him up, "Go get Shippou."  
  
Inuyasha growls, "Going to the fair with you is bad enough, but bringing that fox along?"  
  
Kagome glares at Inuyasha with her hands on her hips, "It's either we bring Shippou, or I'll say about a hundred more commands."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen & his attitude totally changes toward her, "I'll go get Shippou right away!"  
  
He runs & jumps into the well, grumbling on the way down, "Stupid fair, stupid girl, STUPID FOX!"  
  
Kagome waits next to the well for Inuyasha's return with the little fox demon known as Shippou.  
  
Inuyasha jumps out a few minutes later holding Shippou with one of his hands, "I'm back."  
  
He lands just outside of the well next to Kagome & drops Shippou, "Here, I got Shippou."  
  
After recovering from being dropped, Shippou jumps up & leaps up onto Kagome, "Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiles & hugs Shippou, "Hello Shippou, nice to see you too! Did Inuyasha tell you what we're doing today?"  
  
Shippou nods, "He told me that we were going to a fair, though, he didn't seem too enthusiastic about it."  
  
Inuyasha crosses his arms, turns away, & closes his eyes in one swift movement, "What is there to be enthusiastic about?"  
  
Kagome stands up, "Why are you so negative & mean all the time Inuyasha? You act totally different when you're human, you were kind... or have you forgotten what happened?"  
  
Inuyasha turns his head slightly & stares at her, except this time without the same coldness as usual, "I remember... you had shed tears for me."  
  
He turns fully towards her & stares at her for a few more seconds before he narrows his eyes, "Lets get going before I turn old & gray."  
  
Shippou turns into a small balloon & floats over next to Inuyasha, "Oooh! Inuyasha has a sense of humor!"  
  
Inuyasha closes his eyes again, groans, & slams his fist down on top of Shippou's noggin, "Shut up fox."  
  
Shippou hits the ground & clutches the top of his head where Inuyasha had hit him, "You're mean Inuyasha!"  
  
"Only when you tick me off," Inuyasha replies.  
  
Kagome sighs, "Knock it off both of you."  
  
Inuyasha looks at her, "Let's just get to the fair already!"  
  
Kagome groans, "Hai, let's just get to the fair before any of us gets killed. But Inuyasha, you'll need to wear a hat."  
  
"Aw, come on!" Inuyasha compains loudly. 


	2. Inuyasha makes a new friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other anime.  
  
Inuyasha: *sits cross-legged on a tree branch, chowing down on an apple* "Hmm, not bad." *notices the audience of readers staring at him & narrows his eyes* "Whaddya looking at? Stupid weakling humans..." *gains more stares & he jumps up* "STOP STARING AT ME & READ WHAT'S BELOW!" *people continue staring & he pitches his half-eaten apple at someone's head, knocking them out* "YOU PEOPLE TICK ME OFF!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They all manage to make it to the fair somehow without killing each other (mainly Inuyasha killing Shippou). People stare at Inuyasha & point at his strange clothes, whispering to each other.  
  
Inuyasha growls while walking past the pointing & whispering people until he finally snaps, "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"  
  
They immediately stop & back off away from him.  
  
Kagome glances back at Inuyasha, "What do you expect? People aren't used to seeing a someone dressed in a kimono & it's hard to accept..."  
  
Inuyasha glares down at his feet while walking, "Stupid fools..."  
  
Kagome frowns, but then smiles, "Aw, forget about them, you're at a fair where there's tons of rides & food!"  
  
Shippou grins, "I love food & rides, just not the scary ones!"  
  
Inuyasha does something unexpected next... he smiles, "I guess it could be some fun..."  
  
Shippou jumps up & down, "Yay! Let's go on rides first!"  
  
Shippou takes off towards the Carousel & Inuyasha blinks, "We should get Shippou a leash, or something!"  
  
Kagome grabs onto one of his hands, smiling, "C'mon Inuyasha!"  
  
She tugs Inuyasha towards the Carousel & Inuyasha gripes, "Isn't that a kiddy ride???"  
  
Kagome laughs a little, "It can't be that bad!"  
  
She runs faster, dragging him, and his hat flies off. He manages to grab it with his other hand before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Next we see Inuyasha sitting on one of the horses, his head resting on one of his clawed hands (Facial expression: ¬.¬*), and Shippou sitting on top of his head using his ears for reigns, "Ride 'em cowboy!"  
  
Kagome looks over at Inuyasha & smiles nervously, "Having fun Inuyasha?"  
  
"Does it look like it, Kagome?" Inuyasha replies, still in the same position.  
  
Kagome continues to smile, "Aw, come on Inuyasha! It can't be that bad!"  
  
Inuyasha raises an eyebrow & points up at Shippou, "Oh yeah? When was the last time you had a kitsune youkai sitting on top of your head tugging on your ears like they were steering a horse?"  
  
Kagome scratches her chin, "Erm... never?" ^_^*  
  
Inuyasha crosses his arms, "Ok then, you have no room to talk. And I get to choose the next ride."  
  
They get off the Carousel & Inuyasha glances around at all of the rides, sizing them up, "Which one is the most scary one to you Kagome?"  
  
He looks over at her for answers & she looks around, "I would have to say the roller coaster."  
  
Inuyasha glances around again, "And which one is that?"  
  
A major anime sweat drop appears on the side of Kagome's head & she points at it, "That one..."  
  
Shippou looks up at the towering ride & hides behind Kagome, clutching onto her pant leg, "Too scary."  
  
Inuyasha reaches down, grabs Shippou by his bushy tail, and picks him up, "Too bad, we're going on it. There's no ride that can be scarier than fighting demons, in your point of view that is."  
  
Shippou nods, "I guess you're right. Riding the roller coaster should not be scary at all!"  
  
They wait in a long line of people, who often stare at Inuyasha & Shippou. Inuyasha puts his hat back on, folds his arms, and stuffs his hands into the opposite sleeves of his kimono. Shippou strikes up a conversation with a young child behind them. Inuyasha, who had both of his eyes closed at the time, opens an eye & looks down at them. He opens his other eye & unfolds his arms, still staring at the two. He kneels down in front of the child, a little girl & grins, revealing his sharp fangs.  
  
He wants to see how much he can scare her, "Konnichiwa, my name's Inuyasha. What's yours?"  
  
The girl amazingly doesn't back off, which surprises Inuyasha. "My name's Nikara, but everyone calls me Nikki for short."  
  
She pauses for a moment & when she sees one of Inuyasha's dog ears reveal itself from under the hat, "Why do you have doggy ears Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha takes off his hat & runs an index finger over the tip of one of his ears, "I'm an hanyou, and a very powerful one at that. Most people would cringe or flee at the very sight of me, why not you?"  
  
Nikki smiles, "It's not your fault that you're half-demon with fangs & puppy dog ears. Differences shouldn't set you apart from others, they should just make you unique. That's what my mum told me whenever some kids would tease me about what I like or wear."  
  
Inuyasha blinks & stares at her silently with a confused expression. Shippou scrambles up Inuyasha's back & up onto his head.  
  
He pokes his head down in front of Inuyasha's face & looks him eye-to-eye, smiling, "Inuyasha's got a new friend!"  
  
Inuyasha groans, plucks Shippou up off of his head, and drops him along with the hat, "Shut up fox." ¬_¬*  
  
Nikki's mother sees Inuyasha & takes a step back, terrified.  
  
"Demon..." she mutters & scoops up her daughter.  
  
The woman turns & begins rushing down the side of the line, towards the end.  
  
Nikki looks at Inuyasha over her mother's shoulder, frowns, and waves farewell, "Bye bye..."  
  
Kagome watches as Inuyasha looks at the girl and slowly waves goodbye to her before picking up the hat again & putting it back on. He stops when she's out of sight, turns back around, and meets Kagome's eyes.  
  
She stares at him, frowning, and Inuyasha fakes being angry, "What are you looking at???"  
  
Kagome continues to look at him, "It seemed that you had a soft spot for that little girl Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha folds his arms in the same manner as before with his hands stuffed in the opposite sleeves & grunts, "Nah, I was just trying to scare her, then I had to explain what I was. I was trying to educate the whelp."  
  
Kagome sighs, "Yeah, whatever Inuyasha. I know how tough & heartless you want people to believe you are, but you're really a kind person."  
  
"Whaddya mean? I don't have a soft spot for anyone!" Inuyasha exclaims, lying.  
  
Kagome rolls her eyes a bit "Uh-huh, deny it all you want Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha looks up & off to the side, scowling, "Feh!"  
  
Kagome reaches up & tickles his ear, "I'll leave you alone about it."  
  
His ear twitches & he gives a small nod, acknowledging her. 


	3. Haunted House Hijinks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: I apologize for Inuyasha everyone, he's just in another one of his bad moods. *leans down & whispers to the audience, "No ramen..."*  
  
Inuyasha: *shoots her a glare from his position under a nearby tree before glaring at the audience* "If anyone hasn't learned not to stare at me, raise your hand so I may be so kind as to chop it off." *everyone stays silent & Inuyasha smirks* "Thank you."  
  
K.H.: Now that I know a lot about the show, and read a lot, we're probably going to be having a transformed Inuyasha. ^^* Fun fun fun, ne? *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They finally make it to the front of the line & are about to board the roller coaster. Kagome looks at Inuyasha & Shippou, who are staring at the roller coaster with wide eyes.  
  
Kagome smiles, "Alright, Inuyasha, you file in first, then Shippou, then me."  
  
They nod & file into a car of the coaster in the order directed.  
  
The coaster begins to roll & Inuyasha peeks over the side, "Wow, the stuff you guys have in this time."  
  
Kagome nods, "Yep, we're a lot more advanced than you guys. Oh & Inuyasha, be careful or your hat will fly off."  
  
Shippou stares forward as they climb the big hill, trembling, "This is not going to be scary, this is not going to be scary, this is not going to be scary..."  
  
They make it to the top & are looking down at the dip before them.  
  
Shippou's pupils shrink, "This is going to be scary."  
  
They begin their fast decent down the hill & Shippou screams, "GET ME OFF THIS THING!!!"  
  
Inuyasha laughs at both Shippou & the butterflies in his stomach from the sudden dip.  
  
Kagome glances over at Inuyasha, also laughing, "You seem to be enjoying yourself Inuyasha!"  
  
Inuyasha glances at her, grinning, "Why wouldn't I be??? This is the most thrill I've gotten out of something without fighting!!!"  
  
Kagome chuckles & nods, "Yep!"  
  
Shippou is the only one in the group that's not enjoying himself on the ride, "HELP ME!!!"  
  
He scrambles up onto Inuyasha's face & clings on tightly from fear.  
  
Inuyasha flails his arms, "Hey! Get off!"  
  
He pries Shippou off of his face, not noticing that his hat flew off, and glares at him, "Don't grab onto my face!"  
  
Inuyasha throws him down onto the floor hard, almost knocking Shippou out, "Stay down there if you're such a wuss!"  
  
Kagome looks over at Inuyasha & gives a gentle tug on one of his ears, gaining his attention, "Inuyasha, your hat flew off!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly & he nods slowly before looking ahead, "What the-???"  
  
Kagome looks out in front of them just as they enter a dark tunnel. They finally make it off the ride & poor Shippou seems to be having a heart attack.  
  
Kagome looks over at them, smiling, "Let's go to the Haunted House next!"  
  
Inuyasha blinks, "A haunted house? With real ghosts & monsters?"  
  
Kagome giggles a bit, "No! The ghosts & monsters inside are just people dressed up. There are also some special effects & even a few machines. So keep in mind that the monsters are actually people & you don't attack them."  
  
Inuyasha nods, "Alright, but they better not touch me or I swear I 'will' kill them."  
  
Kagome sighs & grabs onto his ear, dragging him, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha lets out a small yelp of both pain & surprise.  
  
Shippou laughs until Inuyasha grabs onto one of his ears, "I'm not doing this alone."  
  
Shippou whimpers as Inuyasha's grip on his ear tightens, "Ow!"  
  
Kagome drags both of them towards the haunted house, getting strange stares from people along the way.  
  
As they wait in line, they often see people run out of the exit, screaming bloody murder.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perk up & he raises an eyebrow, his arms folded, "Wow, there are even fully grown humans running out of there like scared pussy cats. This ought to be interesting..."  
  
Shippou hides behind Kagome's leg & peeks out, "Speak for yourself..."  
  
Inuyasha looks down at Shippou & grins evilly, "You're lucky that the monsters inside of here aren't real, they would gobble you up. You're considered a delicacy back where we live. Demons like to make kitsune- kabobs..."  
  
Shippou becomes terrifed & cowers even more behind Kagome.  
  
Kagome glares up at Inuyasha, "SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha falls down flat on his face & grimaces when he gets up a few moments later, "Ouch, concrete hurts..."  
  
They enter with a small group of people & a tour guide dressed as a demon.  
  
Inuyasha just stares at the tour guide, thinking: ~What a moron...~  
  
They walk along a dark path, listening to eerie sounds. Inuyasha can hear chainsaws in the distance & screaming elsewhere. Kagome brushes up next to him & he looks at her, blushing slightly.  
  
She looks up at him, but doesn't see him blush since it's so dark, "Remember Inuyasha, no attacking anything."  
  
Inuyasha nods, "Yes, I know..."  
  
He glances up at the tour guide & a sweat drop appears on the side of his head, "If all the people in here are dressed like him, then there will be no chance of me mistaking someone for a real monster."  
  
They walk throughout the thing with Inuyasha maybe only glancing at the people who tried to surprise him. Shippou screams at every little thing that happens, especially when a strong jet of air hits him in the rear.  
  
No matter how hard the people try, they cannot scare Inuyasha. Their group assembles in a room where a lot of science is done, or so it seems. A fat man stands in the middle of two tables, which are piled with beakers of every size & shape.  
  
The man looks around at the group & smiles, "Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Sikes."  
  
Inuyasha's ears flatten as he watches the short man with his arms crossed.  
  
"I'm a scientist & I perform countless experiments. I use human body parts in my experiments, but, I just ran out of my stock of legs. So..."  
  
Dr. Sikes whips out a powersaw from behind his back & revs it up, "I HOPE YOU WON'T MIND DONATING A FEW LIMBS!!!"  
  
He starts going after people's feet with the saw, but unknown to Inuyasha, it's fake.  
  
Inuyasha quickly unsheathes his sword & it transforms. Everyone backs away & Inuyasha slashes at Dr. Sikes horizontally. Dr. Sikes manages to duck in time, avoiding a nasty haircut.  
  
Inuyasha glares down at him, bearing his father's sword, "You will not cut off anyone's legs while I'm around, especially not mine or Kagome's!"  
  
Dr. Sikes cowers & covers his head with his hands, "I'm s-sorry sir! It's my job! Please don't hurt me!"  
  
Inuyasha raises the sword up high above his head & slashes down, "SAY GOODBYE!"  
  
Kagome jumps in between the man & the oncoming blade & holds her arms out (like a cross), "Inuyasha, STOP!"  
  
Inuyasha stops with the blade just inches away from slicing her in half vertically & his face pales at the thought of how close he had came to killing Kagome.  
  
He looks at her trembling slightly, "Kagome? Why are you protecting this bastard?"  
  
Kagome stares up at him with a stern expression, "Inuyasha, don't hurt this man, he's just acting. That saw is fake & it won't cut anything off."  
  
She picks the saw up & revs it up, "Watch."  
  
She puts it up against her skin to prove her point, "See?"  
  
She turns off the saw & sets it down.  
  
Inuyasha puts the Tetsusagia back in it's sheath & looks at the man, "Erm... sorry I guess."  
  
The man stares up at him fearfully & Kagome taps Inuyasha's shoulder, "I think we better get out of here."  
  
Inuyasha stares at her for a moment before nodding, "Alright..."  
  
They continue through the haunted house, but Inuyasha seems to be distant as he thinks back to having almost killed Kagome.  
  
"Hellooo, earth to Inuyasha, do ya read?" Shippou asks he tugs on one of his ears while standing on his shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha snaps back into reality & glares over at Shippou, "Shippou, silence is golden, now shut up!"  
  
Shippou closes his eyes & sighs, "At least you're back to normal."  
  
They exit & Kagome looks back over at them, "So, what next?"  
  
Inuyasha stays silent & Kagome shifts her attention to him, "Something the matter Inuyasha? You've been quiet ever since that incident back there."  
  
He becomes uncomfortable under her gaze & scratches the back of his head, "Um... I'm sorry about what happened in there..."  
  
She smiles after a few seconds, "It's perfectly alright, you didn't kill that man."  
  
He stops & returns a sad stare, which ceases her smile, "But it's not perfectly alright, I almost killed you in the process..."  
  
She continues frowning for a few seconds before smiling gently, "Yes, but as I said, you didn't kill that man. That's all that matters..."  
  
He pulls her into an embrace, startling her.  
  
He stares down at the cement with a pained look in his eyes, "Why? Why do you always think of others & never about yourself? You are such a fool Kagome..."  
  
Kagome lies her head against his chest, "Maybe I am a fool, but I care about others' well beings more than my own. I just don't like to see people get hurt, especially my friends. If we were in a battle with Sesshoumaru, or Naraku, or any other demon & they were about to cast a final blow to you, I would intervene... even if I had to give up my life."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen slightly at this statement & tears begin welling up inside of them, but he does not permit them to fall.  
  
~No one has ever really cared for me in this way before, except for my mother. Even Kikyo wouldn't have died to save me like Kagome would, which proves that Kagome isn't Kikyo, nor should be degraded with such a name,~ he thinks. ((A/N: Wow, a bit strange for him eh?))  
  
Shippou taps Kagome's leg, breaking the hug, "Uh... guys?"  
  
They look down at him, "What?"  
  
Shippou points at the group of security guards that have circled them, "These guys don't look like they wanna play nice..." 


	4. Kagome's Death?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: Alright, we have Inuyasha at a fair, not really imaginable. Inuyasha is surrounded by security guards, a little less farfetched. Inuyasha apologizing to Kagome sincerely, now that's something that's hard to imagine. There will be romance, action, and bloodshed. Ok, I'm tired of writing here, so I'll continue writing the story now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha glances around at all of them & growls, "Damn, that guy I almost killed back there must've contacted these people."  
  
Kagome gasps, "They're security guards!"  
  
The guards point their guns at Inuyasha & her eyes widen, "And they have guns!"  
  
Inuyasha glances over at her, "What are guns? Those strange metal things in their hands?"  
  
She nods, "And little metal bullets shoot out of them at high speeds, which sometimes kills their target."  
  
He pulls Kagome back & stands in front of her protectively, "Then I won't let their target be you."  
  
Shippou hides behind Kagome, trembling terribly, "I-I'm s-scared!"  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha, "Don't you kill them Inuyasha!"  
  
The head of security takes a step forward, "We received reports of a strange man with silver hair & cat-like ears attacking a fellow inside the Haunted House. So you are hereby under arrest for attempted murder."  
  
Kagome steps out from behind Inuyasha & looks at the guard, "Sir, my friend here didn't realize what he was doing at the time. He thought that the man inside of the Haunted House wasn't acting. Um... he's not from around here."  
  
The guard looks from her to Inuyasha, "Will you come quietly or do we have to take extreme measures?"  
  
Inuyasha growls, flashing his claws, "You ain't taking me anywhere!"  
  
The guard steps back in line with everyone else, "Then we'll have to shoot."  
  
Inuyasha pulls Kagome behind him again & glares at the guards. He leaps up into the air & they begin shooting at him.He manages to dodge bullets while in air until one strikes the cloth (or string) holding the Tetsusaiga. The sword falls & hits the ground near the guards.  
  
Inuyasha can feel his demon blood beginning to take over & looks down at Kagome, "Kagome... get out of here..."  
  
Kagome looks at him & shakes her head, "I'm not leaving, 'someone' has to protect those guards from you."  
  
He lands on the ground as the last of his control is ebbing away & looks at the guards, flexing his now longer claws, "Which of you should I have the pleasure of killing first?"  
  
Kagome jumps in between him & the guards, glaring at him, "Inuyasha, stop."  
  
Inuyasha snarls & glares at her through blood red eyes, "Get out of my way."  
  
She looks up at him defiantly, "No, you've gone out of control."  
  
He grabs both of her arms, digging his claws into them, "I said to GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!"  
  
She winces as his claws dig into her arms, causing them to bleed, but does not try to fight back, "Inuyasha... please stop. You're hurting me...."  
  
He continues gripping her arms tightly, "Get out of my way then."  
  
She shakes her head, "I'm sorry Inuyasha, but I can't let you kill these people."  
  
He growls, lets go of her, and leaps over her. He slashes at the guards, one by one, enjoying their pain. He continues, trying to ease his growing blood lust.  
  
Kagome gasps as she watches the area surrounding her become a bloody battleground, "Inuyasha!"  
  
Shippou runs over next to Kagome, "How can we stop him when he's all bloodthirsty & stuff??? He'll come after us next!"  
  
She glances down at the young kitsune cub before returning her eyes to Inuyasha, "I have to stop him somehow..."  
  
She runs towards him as one of the remaining guards aims at Inuyasha with his gun.  
  
She gets a few feet in front of Inuyasha & he stops for a moment.  
  
She looks up into his face, tears welling up in her eyes, "Inuyasha, please stop. You've killed enough, you've spilled enough blood. I don't want to see anymore people die & I don't want to see you like this."  
  
His rage seems to lessen a bit as he looks down at her, but he does not return to normal. The next few seconds happen so quickly, as a desperate guard lying on the ground pulls the trigger. But the bullet misses Inuyasha... instead, it had struck Kagome in her back.  
  
Kagome's eyes shoot open & she seems to have difficulty in catching her breath.  
  
She collapses onto her knees & looks up at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha gasps as he watches her slowly dying before him, "K...Kagome...."  
  
His eyes return to normal and both his fangs & claws shorten to their normal length.  
  
She smiles weakly while wavering on her knees, "Good, you're back to normal... Inuyasha...."  
  
Her eyes close & she falls onto her side, in a pool of blood that had formed underneath her.  
  
Shippou runs over to her, crying, "Kagome!"  
  
Inuyasha becomes frozen in his spot, staring at her still body, hoping that she didn't do what he thought she did, "She can't be..."  
  
He runs over towards her, "KAGOME!!!" 


	5. Rush to the hospital

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
K.H.: Wow, a lot can happen in one chapter! Sounds like Kagome died in the last chapter, maybe she didn't? Who knows? I do. But you have to read to know, so nyah! ;p  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha falls to his knees beside her & elevates her head, "Kagome, wake up! Open your eyes!"  
  
She doesn't move or make a sound, causing him to become frantic, "Kagome, open your eyes damnit!"  
  
He lowers an ear to her chest & hears a heartbeat along with some short breaths, "She's still alive, barely."  
  
He looks over at Shippou, "Shippou, grab the Tetsusaiga & bring it over here. We have to take Kagome to one of those healing places."  
  
Shippou dashes over, grabs the Tetsusaiga, and then runs back over to Inuyasha, "Got it!"  
  
Inuyasha straps it on & Shippou hops on top of his shoulder in the process. After securing his sword, he picks up Kagome & sprints away. The agile hanyou leaps up onto a building & then hops from that one onto another, and so on.  
  
He glances around, "Damn, where's one of those 'hospital' things? Any sign of one Shippou?"  
  
Shippou gazes around & shrugs, "Don't know, but maybe that big building over there with the red cross might be one?"  
  
"It's worth a try," Inuyasha says before changing his direction & heading towards what they thought might be the hospital.  
  
Inuyasha lands at the entrance & runs in, ignoring the fact that the doors slid open for him.  
  
He runs up to the front desk & looks at the lady behind it, "Look, she needs help! Get her help!"  
  
The woman looks up at him strangely before looking at Kagome, "Oh dear."  
  
She phones someone & then some doctors rush in with a stretcher. As if on instinct, he lies her down on the stretcher & they wheel her through two swinging doors.  
  
"You are not allowed back there right now sir," a nurse says when Inuyasha moves towards the doors.  
  
He glares at her, "Why not?"  
  
"Because," she starts, "the doctors working back there need their room to work. This rule is to prevent both you & other patients from getting hurt."  
  
"But, when can I see her?" he asks, his expression softening a bit.  
  
"A nurse will come find you, but in the meantime, you can wait in the waiting room over there," she says, sweeping her hand towards the waiting room.  
  
He sighs & nods before walking over to the waiting room with Shippou on his shoulder. He sits down in a vacant seat, keeping some distance between them & the other people in there.  
  
Shippou slides down off of his shoulder & sits down in the seat next to him.  
  
He looks down for a moment before looking back up at Inuyasha, "Do you think Kagome will be alright? Between you & that bullet-thing, she was hurt pretty bad."  
  
Inuyasha looks at Shippou, "I... hurt her? I don't remember..."  
  
"You transformed again & Kagome tried to stop you from hurting those people. You dug your long & sharp claws into her arms," the young kitsune answers.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at his claws, which are covered with the blood of the people he had slain, "So that's why I can smell a faint trace of her blood, it's on my claws. I can't believe I did that. Kagome just wanted to take us to a stupid fair & I ruined everything for her."  
  
Shippou nods solemnly, "Yeah, but at least we got to do some things before this happened. I've had a lot of fun today up to the point when those guards surrounded us."  
  
His eyes tear up, "I hope she'll be alright, I don't want to see someone else I love die. I saw my parents die & I've thought of Kagome like she's my mother."  
  
Inuyasha stares up at the ceiling, thinking for a moment, "Shippou, something's been bugging me for awhile..."  
  
Shippou blinks, "Yeah?"  
  
The hanyou glances downward at the kitsune cub, "What will you do when you grow up? You'll be too big to fit in Kagome's lap or cuddle up next to her when everyone's sleeping."  
  
Shippou shifts uneasily in his seat, "I don't know, but I don't really want to think about it too much. Kagome's all I have left really... maybe she'll still let me cuddle up next to her to sleep. But a good thing about being grown up is that I'll be able to help you in fights & I could help protect Kagome rather than having her protect me."  
  
The hanyou looks from Shippou back to his bloodstained claws, a disheartened expression on his face, "I couldn't control myself. I just felt the strongest urge to kill & felt joy at seeing their blood. I showed no mercy... not even to Kagome... I could've killed her...."  
  
He clenches his fists tightly, causing his sharp claws to dig into his palms & drip blood. He raises his palm up & looks at the small wounds, watching has his blood mixes with those he killed or hurt.  
  
Shippou's eyes widen a bit, "Inuyasha!?!?"  
  
Inuyasha rests his hands in his lap & clenches them into fists, glaring at them with his teeth bared, "This is nothing when compared to what I did to those people."  
  
Shippou is about to reply when a nurse walks up to Inuyasha, "Excuse me, are you the gentleman who brought in a young lady with a gunshot wound?"  
  
~Gentleman... there's nothing gentle about me....~ the hanyou thinks before responding, "Yes- how is she doing??? When can I see her???"  
  
The nurse smiles weakly & sits next to him, "Well, I've got some good news & some bad news..."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widen, "What's the good news...?"  
  
"The good news is that she is expected to make a full recovery..." she says, suggesting more to her statement.  
  
He grips onto his pants' legs, "...the bad news....?"  
  
The nurse sighs, "She is expected to make a full recovery if she survives throughout the night. As of right now, it's not looking too much in her favor...."  
  
At that, his heart seems to sink straight into his stomach, "I need to see her."  
  
The woman contemplates this for a moment before giving a small, sympathetic smile, "Well, it is against hospital regulations, but maybe you can give her enough strength & the will to live."  
  
"I doubt it, but I'll try my best," he responds in a quiet voice.  
  
She smiles & stands back up, "Well, that's nice to hear. I'll come back to get you as soon as we get her a room."  
  
He nods & she exits the waiting room.  
  
Inuyasha looks down at the floor with a sad & guilty expression, ~I've had two people that I loved die, please Kagome, don't die. I've lost both my mother & Kikyo, I don't want to lose you too....~ 


End file.
